


Man's Best Friend and Boyfriend's Rival

by bumblebae



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, locus also has a dog named miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebae/pseuds/bumblebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus's dog is Felix's greatest foe that he has ever faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend and Boyfriend's Rival

"What do you want?"

Felix stared at the Doberman Pinscher that was sprawled out on the couch that was definitely not big enough for the both of them. Well, actually, the couch could fit four people on it; but, Felix refused to admit it. He hated sharing things, especially with that damn dog.

Not only did that mutt like to lounge on the furniture, he loved to be around Locus. According to Locus, that dog was called "Miles". Miles was apparently so special Locus gave him his own name. Locus always gave so much attention to Miles. He was always complimenting that mutt, saying things like: "Such a good boy!" and "Such a handsome dog!". Felix was a good boy and a handsome dog. Well, he wasn't a dog. He was better than a dog. He was Locus's boyfriend.

So what if Miles is taller than Felix when the dog stands on two legs? So what if Miles knew how to hunt animals? Felix may not be able to solve the height problem, but he knew how to kill things just like that mutt. So, why was Miles so special?

Miles ruined absolutely everything. Cuddling? Well, Miles could just hop up onto the couch and ruin it. Having sex? No problem! Miles could just barge into the room and ruin it! Yes, Miles knows how to open doors. What a smart, asshole that dog was! 

Felix didn't mind Miles when he was just a puppy. He was a runt who barely knew how to walk. Felix was more dominant and he was taller than the dog. Felix got more attention from Locus back then. But now-

"Don't look at me like that."

Miles blinked and licked his nose. He tilted his head slightly and Felix stared back at the mutt. Felix stuck his tongue out in annoyance. This apparently caught Miles's attention, because the dog immediately sat up and looked at Felix with great interest.

"Locus, I think your dog is plotting to kill me!" Felix exclaimed.

"You say that everyday!" Locus replied from the kitchen.

Felix looked over to Miles, who was now pawing at his chest. Felix immediately tensed up in fear. Miles had sharper teeth than Felix. Miles had claws that could tear him apart. 

"Locus!" Felix whined.

Right before Felix could do anything else, Miles jumped onto the brunette, sending him tumbling off of the couch. He let out a screech and before he knew it, Felix was pinned to the floor by Locus's gigantic dog.

Hearing the loud crash and screech, Locus immediately rushed into the living room to see what happened. To his surprise, he saw Miles covering Felix's face with affectionate licks.

"Miles is killing me! Help!" Felix cried.

Locus let out a heavy sigh, "Felix, he's not killing you. He's giving you kisses. Miles loves you and he just wants you to love him back."

"He's covering me in his slobber! He's making me moist, so he can eat me! Dogs love the taste of their own spit! It's so obvious!" Felix bellowed.

Locus raised an eyebrow, "Is it? You don't seem to be putting up a struggle. Actually, you seem to be enjoying it."

"Locus!" Felix snapped.

Locus walked closer to the two and snapped his fingers, "Alright Miles, down boy. I think Felix gets the message."

Miles barked cheerfully, before getting off of Felix and hopping back onto the couch. Locus smiled at the dog and scratched the back of his ears, "Such a good boy."

Felix frowned, "You're praising him after he attacked me?"

"He didn't attack you." Locus shot back.

"He could've killed me!" Felix barked.

"You're right. I forget you're so small and fragile." Locus cooed, offering his hand to Felix. He reluctantly took Locus's hand and stood up. Locus smiled at his smaller boyfriend fondly.

Felix narrowed his eyes, "What are you smiling at?" 

Locus kissed Felix's forehead, "How cute you are."

Felix gagged, "You literally just put your lips on dog germs. You're disgusting."

"Says the one covered in it." Locus teased. 

Felix's face turned crimson, "S-Shut up."

Miles barked happily and wagged his tail.

"He's mocking me." Felix gasped.

Locus just snorted in response.


End file.
